


hunger pangs

by charleybradburies



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Ficathon, LiveJournal Prompt, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Female Character, Pining, Soul-Searching, Soulmates, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"if everything is just the way it should be, why am i, why am i still hungry"</p><p>for the teen ficathon on lj @ margottenenbaum</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunger pangs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deepbutdazzlingdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbutdazzlingdarkness/gifts).



_Enough._

_Enough,_ Karma thinks. _It should be enough._ She has everything she’s decided she wants; her life should be, like, red wine that’s good to the last drop even though she can’t legally drink yet. 

But no, of course not. That would be too simple, too easy. 

_Nothing to worry about...ancient history._

_I_ was _in love with you._

They really _were_ soulmates, weren't they? That's how Karma had escaped the heavy realization for so long. Everything was based in stars or some shit like that, something metaphysical and totally unexplainable. 

Something that now only left her wanting. 

Wanting _Amy._


End file.
